Now That You Can See Me
by murphcas
Summary: OotP spoilers...kinda.... Harry's taking a stroll in the forbidden forest when he meets a few characters he never expected to meet...not to mention a new friend that he would keep forever more


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the respected J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I was very very hyper when I wrote this so it's really really weird. Read at your own risk.  
  
Harry was taking a little stroll in the forbidden forest. He was in his fifth year and having a very bad year. It was so bad that.....well let's just say that he's had better years. He knew that being in the forest was against the rules but he didn't care. He was a rebel now. Just a boy on the edge. But even though he was a rebel he still had some good boy left in him that told him to stay on the path and not to wander off in the woods. As he was walking he kept hearing rustling behind bushes and trees but he kept ignoring it. The forest was forbidden for a reason. They say that there's werewolves in the forest but Harry wasn't stupid. He knew the real reason the forest was forbidden was because theres was an evil forest overlord that lived in the trees and when you entered the forest he watched your every move to make sure you were good. Then if you are good he'll rush off and tell Santa Clause and you'll get loads and loads of great presents for Christmas! Sometimes the evil forest overlord actually came down and talked to you but Dumbledore didn't want you associating with riff-raff like this overlord guy and told you to stay away. Anyway back to Harry. He was just walking when the rustling got on his nerves and he shouted "Alright! Whose there!? Show yourself!" The rustling stopped for a breif moment. Then out walked an adorable baby brown centaur. He stopped right in from of Harry and looked up at him with his big innocent child-like eyes.  
  
"Why hello there little centaur." Harry said "My aren't you adorable. Where's your mommy little centaur?" The centaur smiled what looked like an innocently cute smile but then he opened his mouth and showed large pearly white fangs.  
  
"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The baby centaur said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry screamed and he turned and ran off the path and deep into the forest. Harry ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and he didn't stop until he was way out of breath and far far away from the baby centaur. He wiped his forehead and said "Whew, that was close." Then he turned around and shouted "Bad baby centaur!" But Harry was sure that the centaur couldn't hear him. Harry stopped to catch his breath when he heard noise a few feet in front of him. He started walking slowly towards the sound listening carefully. It sounded like singing. Harry reached an opening in the forest where there was a banner made out of spiderwebs that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARAGOG!' Harry walked into the clearing excitedly. He looked around and saw about hmmmm..... 29,000 spiders, large and small, singing birthday songs and playing birthday games.  
  
"Wow!" Harry said to a giant spider standing next him. "I love birthday parties! Don't you?" But the spider didn't answer Harry he turned to all the other spiders and shouted "HEY LOOK EVERYONE! THE FOOD'S HERE!" Then Harry heard shouts of "yeah!" "Finally! I'm starving!" and "Woo Hoo!" being shouted from random spiders. Panicing Harry said "Er-....Like I said. I just love parties but...I uhhh...I have a doctors appointment like....now. So yeah. I gotta go. Happy Birthday Aragog!"   
  
"Why thankyou young sir," said Aragog and as Harry ran out of the clearing he heard grumbling from the spiders and one spider said "What are we going to eat now?"   
  
Harry ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and didn't stop running until he banged into something large, black and solid. When Harry looked up he saw a black horse that looked awefully scalely. The horse looked at him and said "Oh my. I am so so so so sorry. Are you alright good sir?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said but then asked "Who are you? What are you doing in the forest? Did you just move here cause I have never seen the likes of you before."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dearie. My name is Threstial (sp?), Abigail Threstial (sp?) and I have always lived here in the forest. The reason you couldn't see me before is because....oh...oh I'm sorry dearie is because you have to see someone die to be able to see me and my friends."  
  
"Oh" Harry said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking but....Who did you see die?"  
  
"A really schnazzy guy." Harry said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I hope you and your Uncle Phil weren't close. Even if you were dearie you must move on and-"  
  
" Uncle Phil?" Harry said. "I don't have an Uncle Phil."OH...you don't? Then who did you see die?"  
  
"No. I saw Cedric Diggory die."  
  
"OH yes. He was a very handsome young man. Well Harry you have to move on. Can't be wallowing in sorrow forever."  
  
Harry nodded but did not ask Abigail how she knew his name. He suspected that the evil forest overlord told her.  
  
"Now that you can see me Harry," Abigail said. "How bout we go have some tea and krumpets?"  
  
"That sounds good." Harry said. He got on Abigails back and she road off with him into the forest. After that day Harry always went back to the forest to see Abigail and their friendship grew and grew and Harry visited again and again and again and again and again until he graduated.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
